warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Frenzied Host Warband
The Frenzied Host are a group of Khorne Berserk's travel the Screaming Vortex selling their raiding or selling their services to other Chaos forces or Warbands. Caring neither where or who they are fighting this war band will occasional join another's campaign simply because they feel the chance for glory is high. From the first battle of Armageddon in 444.M41 where they made their debut they have grown quickly from no more than berserk's to a small scale Warband. As the 13th Black Crusade punches deep into the heart of Imperial space their hunt for Glory takes them father than ever before. History Duel at Armageddon The first official record of the Frenzied Host was in the final days of the first war for Armageddon. Previous to this they went by another, now lost, name. Once the Grey Knights under the command of Taremar Aurellian banished Angron the war host of World Eaters and chaos berserks were pushed back and pursued mercilessly by the Space Wolfs. Before they were able to make it back to the safty of the space hulk & the warp itself, a smaller force of Space Wolfs were cut off & during their frenzied escape. Hoping to survive by challenging their Chaos Lord to a duel, their Wolf Lord stepped forward. In a act of cowardice he had another Heretic Astarte, the aspiring champion Gre'gore, accept the challange of the Loyalist Wolf Lord for him. Once Gre'gore had soundly defeated the enemy Wolf Lord, destroying his bolt gun in the process, he challenged his own leader for the right to lead. In the ensuing duel & the bloody power struggle that followed the wolfs escaped but, as the sole surviving champion, now Gre'gore Hell-Heart took his lords relic Plasma pistol and began renamed the survivors The Frenzied Host. Pits of Kurse After the events of Armageddon and their escape aboard on the Space Hulk to the Eye of Terror the Frenzied Host spent a time as traveling mercenaries. Unable to ferry them self's through the warp they relied on roving war bands to secure transport from one war to another, slowly growing in strength. Somewhere around roughly 730M41 the Blood Crazed made its way to Kurse where they have since secured majority control of one or two gladiatorial rings to gather quality candidates for recruiting. After one particularly bloody fight between two child gladiators the victor used the losers broken arm to kill his Master. Instead of letting the guards shoot them down wasting the raw brutality of his fighting spirit, Gre'gore killed the slavers men and took the slave boy Menital, giving him the gene-seed of the Wolf-Lord he slew in the final days of the war for Armageddon. Disaster at the Hollow's After a few decades Gre'gore realized the Warband had grown to large to continue the way they had, he travel to the Hollows to secure them a Void Ship. Securing passage to Forge Castir the War Band offered their services in exchange for a ship cabable of carrying the burgening warband into the thickest of fights. All they had to do was to kill another Chaos Space Marine warband working for Forge Polix who would be attempting to destroy one of their resource shipments. The other Warband was a off shoot of the Alpha Legion led by a cunning Chaos lord, Pothrax the Deceiver. When combat commenced the fury of the Frenzied Host was unstopable, carving a path through their fellow astarte brothers. Before long the battle was done, and when they attemted to return to the convoy to excort it the final distance there was only a smoking ruin. Unable to return to Forge Castir without the convoy and unable to leave the planet without a vessel they attempted to hunt down the Alpha Legionnaires. Despite their best efforts though, Pothrax had his men well behind the deffences of Forge Polix before the Frenzied Host was even close. Menital begged Gre'gore for the chance to take the beserkers and rush toward a glorious death. Gre'gore's was furious beyond thoughts of death & honor, for if he took this glorious death now, those who had crossed him would go unpunished & his great ambition would go unreached. So Gre'gore gathered that hate and braught it to a fine edge. As the Alpha Legion took off from Forge Polix to reach their ships in orbit Gre'gore led a strike force of raptors with Menital to intercept them before they left orbit. Half their number where shot down before they could board the vessels, but once the Frenzied Host had landed it was quickly over. Pothrax the deceiver lead this terminator honor guard and charged Gre'gore & Menital hoping to overwhelm them. During the duel he fell from their transport plummeting to the earth bellow. Storm bird secured, they used it to reinforce with their troops bellow and ferry a full load of berserkers and Warp Talons to the ex-imperial Prison barge that served as their secondary transport. Before long, several more captured Stormbirds went back down below to rescue the final parts of their warband before they could suffer vengeance at the hand of either Forge Castir or the Alpha Legion. Octarius War & the Skull Hunt Once the Frenzied Host had a void ship of their own, it was only a matter of time before they were able to embark on a truly glorious campaign of Slaughter. When the Blood Crusade was issued in the Octarius system, the frenzied host was one of the first ships to reach the system, mere days behind Vadha Bloodprice himself. Following his example Gre'gore & Menital led the Frenzied Host into combat against the Orc & Tyranid hordes. With the unending slaughter only escalating as both fed off each others fury, the Frenzied host made land fall upon one of the outer planets where the fighting was thickest. Gre'gore led from the front along side Menital and his berserkers, shouting & shooting from the top of his Rhino. Fighting was fierce & bloody on all sides. Despite their ferocity, slowly, the innumerable hordes of xeno's filth slowed their glories charge into a crawl where their numbers were whittled down to a handful of men. Numbering less than half their original number, the Frenzied Host were forced to pull back from the fighting for a time. The adage that the "Blood god doesn't care where from where the blood flows" was never truer as when fate turned on them. As Gre'gore led his men back to their forward position to reinforce after a particularly brutal fight, a Eldar scorpion squad ambushed them before they reached their fortifications. Despite their super human fortitude the poisons of the elder over whelmed several of their number & when they called for reinforcements from their camp, no one came. Without notice, rhyme or reason, the Eldar withdrew. Arriving with back with no more than one hundred men, he found his camp had been butchered to a man Alpha Legion raid party, bearing several demon a number of Hell Drakes, Forge Fiends & other demon engines. Out of the forces arrayed against the remaining members of the Frenzied Host was a single marine, Korthon Fell-Smith, the librarian of Pothrax the Deceiver particular splinter of Alpha Legionnaires. Gre'gore led his men against their force of Demon Engines where Menital lost himself in a blind fury & broke ranks & chased down Korthon forcing him to engage him in a duel to the death. Champions (Work in progress) Gre'gore Hell Heart Menital the Mad Beast Menital joined the around 730M40 after the Gorelord, Gre'gore noticed his intense fury at the young age of 14. Since then he has shown great distinction within combat and has, unintentionally risen in the ranks. Brothers in arms The Frenzied Host Warband have very few friends with or without the Screaming Vortex. The closest thing to allies they have would be the World Eaters & their off shoot legions due to their shared geneseed. This hasn't stopped them from killing their brother warbands or being betrayed in kind more than once. Hated Foe's The greatest of the Warbands perceived enemy's is that of the Alpha Legion. Forge Castir have taken down the name of the warband that crossed them but the Frenzied Host does not actively pursue conflict with them. Gre'gore's fury at Pothrax the deciver and the fool he made of him is greater than that for any other foe aside perhaps the Imperium itself. To further infuriate the Gorelord it has been reported that Pothrax survived the fall from the Stormbird and left the Hollows with his fleet and has outwardly ignored the Frenzied Host. This infuriates Gre'gore to no end and as such when a opportunity to kill anyone wearing the Hydra Armour or bearing their gene-seed is seen they are butchered to the last. Cult and Culture The Frenzied Host are a profoundly insane warband of Khorne berserkers. Starting as group of no more then eight berserkers who were tired of inept leadership, they are now a Warband worthy of notice & respect. They travel the Screaming Vortex living by the code of their Gorelord, Gre'gore Hell Heart. "Peace is death, to struggle is to live. Murder is the truth!". With this in min*** Favored Tactics Recruitment Home Planet Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:23rd Founding